Quiero estar contigo
by Arche
Summary: Un Daikari, Davis por fin se declara 10 años despues a Kari, pero ya es muy tarde y lo es mas 10 años despues. Es muy trsite para Daikari..feliz para Takari..aunque TK no aparece. LEANLO ES MUY TRISTE!!! OPINIONES!!


Ya no aguanto mas... no puedo continuar así – dijo Davis acostado en su cama dándose media vuelta-  
  
La noche estaba nublada y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente en el vidrio de su habitación.  
  
Lo de hoy...  
  
Flashback  
  
Se ve a Davis solo en el parque al atardecer, al parecer esperando a alguien. En ese momento alguien le toca el hombro. Era Kari... su gran y único amor.  
  
Davis: -nervioso- Ka...Kari... que bueno que viniste...  
  
Kari: Me vine corriendo... tu voz se escuchaba muy preocupada... ¿qué querías decirme?  
  
Davis:-levantando la mirada- Kari... bueno, se me hace algo difícil articular las palabras. Siempre –cabeza gacha- en estos momento no se que decir.. o algo interrumpe... o por lo menos –mirándola fijo- así sucedía tiempo atrás.  
  
Kari: -tomándole el hombro- Vamos Davis, puedes decirme lo que sea. Sabes que somos amigos  
  
Davis calló por un segundo y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por un instante... por él.  
  
Davis: -con lágrimas- Exacto... somos amigos –tomándole la mano que está en su hombro- Pero no porque yo así lo quiera... verás Kari... tu siempre... la verdad es que yo.... KARI TU SIMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO MUCHO!!...  
  
Por fin se lo había dicho... había tardado mas de lo esperado... y luego el silencio... el inconfundible silencio mas ensordecedor que mil campanas abrumó el lugar.  
  
Kari: -sorprendida- Q... que?.... que tu?  
  
Davis: -bajando la vista- Desde el primer momento en que te vi... se .. se muy bien que tu no me correspondes, y no te culpo por ello..  
  
Kari: Davis...  
  
Davis: Solo era que –sonriendo falsamente- es que tenía que decírtelo...ya no podía guardármelo por mas tiempo se que... se que ahora estás con TK pero...  
  
Kari: Yo.... –bajando la cabeza- lo siento... no pensé que sintieras así...  
  
Davis: -acercándose- No... no es tu culpa ... solo que... –tomándole la cara entre las manos- solo.. solo..me gustaría estar un momento contigo... tenerte entre mis manos... por favor –mirándola fijamente- realiza mi deseo.  
  
Davis besó tiernamente a Kari mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban tiernamente de los ojos.  
  
El beso terminó y un sollozo se le escucho a la joven. Quién salió corriendo inmediatamente dejando al chico parado en el parque junto con una desaliñada luna de invierno y unas tristes estrellas que recién hacían su aparición.  
  
Davis: -cabeza gacha y pateando una piedra- Será mejor que me vaya a casa... ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí –mirando la luna tristemente- no puedo creer que por fin se lo haya dicho... después de 10 largos años de espera.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Davis: -tocándose los labios- Ese beso... sus labios son tan tibios –levantándose efusivamente de la cama- NO AGUANTO MAS!!!  
  
Mientras en la casa de Kari se ve a la joven sentada en un sofá abrazada a un cojín llorando.  
  
Kari: Estúpido Davis... por que no pudiste decírmelo antes.. porque... porque tuviste que esperar tanto...  
  
Un trueno interrumpió su llanto... y el sonido de la puerta retumbó en sus oídos. Secándose las lágrimas caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Seguramente sería TK.. que la lluvia lo había alcanzado y no pudo llegar a su casa.. y justo.. en esos momentos de confusión.  
  
Kari: -abriendo- Ya lo sé... te encontró la lluvia.... DAVIS!!!!  
  
Davis: -empapado- ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Ambos bajaron sus cabezas y el tiempo pasó... un rayo rompió con el frío silencio.  
  
Kari: -temerosa- C..Claro... pasa y siéntate –alejandose triste por el pasillo- te traeré una toalla.  
  
Davis: -sentándose y observando una foto de ella con TK- Lo siento...  
  
Kari volvió pronto con la toalla en sus manos. Davis se secó y otra vez el silencio.  
  
Davis: -mirándola fijamente- Ambos sabemos para que vine... no solo por lo de esta tarde  
  
Kari: Bueno... no te preocupes, ya lo olvidé...  
  
Davis: -cabeza gacha- Lástima... –viéndola a los ojos- por que yo no podré hacerlo. Kari....  
  
Kari se alejó por un momento, pero luego volvió a su posición anterior.  
  
Davis: Kari... no puedo luchar mas contra este sentimiento...- con la cara entre sus manos- me vuelvo loco cada vez que lo intento.  
  
Kari: No fue mi intención hacerte sentir así Davis.. pero tu sabes que estoy con TK ya hace mucho.  
  
Davis: Yo lo sé!!!.. se que elegiste a TK.....se que el te merece mil veces mas que yo... que no soy nada a su lado –llorando- que siempre estaban muy bien... y yo en un rincón sollozando como un niño...  
  
Kari: -cabizbaja- ¿Para esto viniste tan tarde?.... para martirizarme.. o para martirizarte?  
  
Davis: Te dije que no había sido solo por eso. Kari... yo solo quiero que por una vez llames mi nombre...que tomes mi mano.. –con lágrimas muy y cerca del rostro de la chica- quiero estar contigo.  
  
Kari: -bajando la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos y callándolo con su dedo- Shhhhh... Davis.. por favor no digas nada... ya encontrarás a una persona... que te sabrá valorar...como yo no lo hice...  
  
Davis: -sonriendo tristemente- Es que... tu eres la única chica que existe para mi...  
  
Kari: -sollozando- Davis ..yo..TK..  
  
Davis: -tapándole la boca con el dedo- Shhhhhh.... por favor - acercándose cada vez mas- solo...solo esta noche... una oportunidad..... cumple mi deseo.... Si solo por una noche....  
  
Ambos se besaron.. fue un beso cálido. Davis sostuvo la cara de Kari con su mano y esta solo se dejó llevar por el momento provocando que una lágrima le rodara por la mejilla y se anidara en la mano de Davis.  
  
Davis: -ojos cerrados y pensado- Quiero estar contigo solo por una noche....Ser el que este en tus brazos  
  
Quien te sostiene fuerte.... sostenerte fuerte por una vez.. como lo haría si fueras mia... el solo hecho de estar así... cerca... estar contigo.  
  
Por un instante Davis dejó de besarla solo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle tiernamente con cara de melancolía.  
  
Davis: -con el rostro de Kari entre sus manos- (recordando lo pensado) No hay nada que quiera mas que estar de este modo...  
  
Luego la abrazó fuertemente, cerró los ojos y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.... y la volvió a besar suavemente en los labios.  
  
"JA.. irónico.... y pensar que así fue, te tuve.. quizá para ti solo fue una noche... pero para mí significó mucho, mas que una vida... mas que mil. Se dice que los años son sabios... y que no hay mal que dure 100 años... pero Kari... quiero que sepas..que tu eres mi mal... y muy bien se que 100 años no serán suficientes.  
  
No se siquiera porque escribo esto, quizá solo para amargarte..o para hacerte recordar un dulce momento, momento especial para mi, tu aliento en mi cara... tus dulces besos...esos momentos que aún guardo en lo profundo de mi corazón... esas sensaciones... en estos momentos comienzo a sentir esa misma calidez que sentí esa noche lluviosa...hace ya 10 años... 10 años... vaya se oye como mucho tiempo, el necesario para olvidarte.. pero.. creo que siempre fui del tipo "retardado"...  
  
Hoy contraes matrimonio... y quién lo iba a pensar...con TK.. si con él, mi "eterno rival" creo que si aún fuese el mismo niño iría dónde el y lo golpearía hasta la muerte... pero no, crecí y ello implicó dejar atrás esas actitudes que nunca te gustaron.. crecí yo y mis sentimientos por ti..  
  
Te ves hermosa en ese vestido de novia... acompañado por tu radiante sonrisa... Al verte así me envuelve una nostalgia... saber que pude haber sido yo... si tan solo me hubiese adelantado en hablar. Me estas llamando para las fotografías y me sonríes como un Ángel... –Ya voy!. Una sonrisa... solo eso bastaba para que alumbraras y le dieras sentido a mi vida que ahora veo apagada y llena de nada.  
  
¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que los vi juntos supe que tenían una conexión especial...pero aún así seguí luchando... que ingenuo fui...Bien por ti que encontraste a tu persona especial.. soy triste porque no soy yo...soy feliz..porque por fin encontraste la felicidad... y serás la luz en el camino de alguien.. aunque no sea el mío. Te voy a decir algo...aunque no lo creas... la esperanza es lo último que perdí... ¿o que aún no pierdo?.  
  
Esa noche me dijiste que iba a encontrar a una chica para mí... pues ya ves... yo tenía razón eras la única para mí... pero parece que yo no para ti... Aún así quiero que sepas que "te amo Kari".. 3 palabras que me costaron 10 años decir...otros 10 mas en escribir... y me costarán mas de una eternidad olvidar... y a pesar de todo tu siempre serás mi luz y mi todo. Existirán infinitos universos... y aún así nunca te olvidaré.... nunca olvidaré mi amor por ti ¿sabes por que?... por que el amor es como la nada...que no puede ser medida ni cuantificada... y nada.. absolutamente nada justificará este amor...  
  
Las lágrimas recorren mi rostro... pero no quiero ponerte triste... mas quiero darte las gracias por haberme dejado estar contigo.. aunque haya sido solo por una noche. Por haberme hecho sentir de ese modo...  
  
No tengo mas palabras.. solo quiero decirte que - ¿sabes que es lo mejor?-.... que.. aún..."quiero estar contigo".. y como pensé incontables noches abrazarte y... "solo estar así" "no hay nada que quiera mas que estar de ese modo" -¿recuerdas?- ...... sintiendo el latir de tu corazón y sosteniéndote por horas...como si fueras mía...aunque por desgracia se... que siempre fuiste y serás de otro.  
  
Con cariño.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
20 de Septiembre 2022  
  
............................................................... ............................................................... ............................................................... ......................  
  
Autora: BUAAAAAAAAAAA... es un tanto triste... se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi parecer me quedó muy bien.  
  
Dejen opiniones ¡ Nos vemos... Arche 


End file.
